


To Fix a Broken Heart

by TheSecretWriter96



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretWriter96/pseuds/TheSecretWriter96
Summary: Kyle is to return to Milkweed. Who would have guessed that the news he thought he always wanted would bring him so much pain?When a confession goes wrong both Fanboy and Kyle must be forced to move on and go their separate ways. And as the days turn to years they both grow into their own person, far more different than they were when they were younger and more naive. What is to come when these heartbroken souls reunite in the most unlikely of ways?
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To Fix a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fanfiction I made but my first committed one for the Fanboy and Chum Chum fanbase. I don't know how long this will be but I do plan on many more chapters to come. I know this fanbase is still relatively small but I hope you all give this a chance and enjoy it. Please leave a kudos and comment if you want. I would greatly appreciate it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also the first chapter is a bit short I know, but future chapters have a good chance of being longer. This one is more of a short prologue.

It was late in the afternoon when he decided to share the news. Kyle Bloodworth Thomason sat in his parlor  room with those he deemed his close friends around him. Normally while the small group was  together there was always a large amount of chatter, mainly from the brightly colored due who never knew how to sit still for even a short amount of time. However, now the entire room was devoid of sound with the exception of his grandfather clock that ticked away the agonizing minutes since his announcement. 

Yo , the  ever-bubbly girl, formed a small and tense frown, as she decided to be the first to speak. “You’re...leaving?”

“Yes,” Kyle answered. “I...I am.”

“When?” It was Chum Chum, the smallest of the group, who asked. 

Kyle hesitated, rubbing at his arm as he carefully went over his answer in his head. “In a week. It all happened so fast, I didn’t even know how to process it all. I. ..I wanted to tell you all sooner, but...” He trailed off, lowering his gaze to the floor. 

Yo and Chum  Chum exchanged looks before forcing on smiles. “Well, that’s great Kyle!”  Yo shakingly stated. “Y-you always wanted to go back to Milkweed! Now’s your chance!”

“Yeah!” Chum  Chum said with as much  enthusiasm as he could muster. “It’s what you always dreamed of...”

Kyle looked to the two and his guilt began to rise more. It was obvious they were trying their best not to show how sad they were. They didn’t want to be the ones to say they didn’t want Kyle to move away, not after knowing how much Milkweed meant to the wizard. “ Yo , Chum Chum. You both don’t need to pretend.”

“No, no!”  Yo quickly  interjected . “We are happy for you. We are. It’s just...” she looked to Chum  Chum again before sighing. “We weren’t expecting this to happen like this. We’ll miss you, Kyle.”

Chum  Chum nodded in agreement. “Yeah. You’re our friend. We’re just... shocked, I guess. Right,” Chum  Chum turned to the last  occupant of the room, “Fanboy?”

All turned to Fanboy who sat in stunned silence, which is a feat for the usual hyperactive one. Of all the years Kyle has known the costume-wearing boy, the wizard could name all the times he’s seen him this quiet on one hand. From when they were children to the young  teens they were now it was still an odd sight to behold. 

“F-fanboy?” Kyle spoke, looking at the purple masked face. 

Fanboy blinked before a large and bright smile stretched on his face. He stood up and instantly ran to Kyle and wrapped him in a big hug. “This is...great! Kyle! We need to celebrate! We can throw a big party! Invite all our friends! Boog, Lenny,  Dollarnator , Oz. ..It’ll be great!”

Kyle squirmed his way out of Fanboy’s arms and looked at the pretend superhero. “Fanboy...I...as much as I appreciate the gesture, shouldn’t we maybe-”

“Think about a location for the party! Of course!” Fanboy  interrupted his smile now beginning to strain. “I would suggest here, but you’ll have a lot of packing you must need to do before you move away from us forever! Hahaha! Maybe at the  fanlair then! Plenty of room for all of us! Chum  Chum and I can help with snacks, Yo, you can be in charge of decorations, I know you love that! Of it’ll be fun!”

Chum  Chum approached his best friend cautiously. “Fanboy? Are you okay?”

“Never better, my good chum! Heck, I better get started! I’ll head to the Frosty Mart now and start piling up on the snack situation! We’ll need  sooooo many Strawberry Funfingers!”

“Fanboy, hold on a minute!”  Yo tried to stop the young teen but he was faster. He bolted out the room and before anyone could say another word, the sound of the door slamming echoed through the home. 

Silence filled the room once more.  Yo and Chum  Chum looked to Kyle who hugged himself tightly. The wizard sighed and sat back down in his chair.  Yo approached him and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. “You okay, Kyle?”

“I’m fine. It’s Fanboy I’m worried about. I should have known he would be upset.” He rubbed at his head. “He has always been emotional, hasn’t he?”

Chum  Chum walked to his friend. “I’ll go talk to Fanboy. See if I can get him to calm down. You know how he can be. But you know...a party isn’t a bad idea. But maybe just the four of us.” He smiled his best smile to the redhead. “A...going-away party for our best friend.”

Kyle felt a sad smile on his face. “I. ..would love that, Chum Chum.”

The smaller costume-wearing teen felt happy about that before he stepped back with a sigh. “I should find that goofball. We can all talk more about this later. We’ll be back later, Kyle.”

“Alright...”

Yo gave Chum  Chum a grin when she noticed he hesitated. “I’ll stay with Kyle, keep him company. You find that idiot and drag him back here.”

“Okay...” he waved to the two. “See you soon.”

Kyle watched his other friend leave before sighing. “I should have told you all sooner...” he admitted once it was just him and Yo.

“No, Kyle. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She hugged her friend. “Fanboy’s just an idiot. We both know that hehe.”

The wizard gave a half-smile at that. “It’s just... Yo , it’s Milkweed! I’ve been trying so hard to return. When I got the  letter, I was so  ecstatic , but after the initial shock of being accepted back in, I didn’t feel...as happy as I thought I would.”

Yo grinned and hugged him tighter. “It’s because you love us, you silly.”

Kyle hugged her back. “I suppose I do. You, Chum Chum, and Fanboy...as much as I hate to admit it at times, are,” he paused for a moment, “my friends.”

Yo teared up a bit. “Aaaawww!” 

The wizard shot her a glare. “You tell Fanboy or Chum Chum this, and you’re dead to me, you understand?”

“Of course,” the girl giggled. 

Kyle grinned at that before sighing once more. “Still...I wish I could talk to Fanboy about all this.”

“You will. You still have a week before you have to go back, right? Plenty of time to do that.” She went quiet after Kyle hummed out in agreement. She nervously sat down next to him and twirled her pigtail. “Speaking of Fanboy...Kyle? Are...are you sure you’re okay with leaving? Leaving him?”

Kyle frowned deeply. “I don’t know what you are implying, Yo.”

She rolled her eyes. “ Oh you totally do. Kyle, I know how hard it is to get over crushes, but-”

“Well,” Kyle unintentionally snapped. “It’s a good thing I don’t have a crush on  _ anyone _ , is it?”

“Kyle...” 

“End of that topic,” the wizard quickly stated, waving his hand in the air as if waving off the subject. 

Yo sighed this time. “If you say so...”

* * *

“Fanboy!” Chum  Chum yelled out once the doors to the Frosty Mart opened up with the familiar ding. 

At the cash register, Lenny instantly pointed to the other side of the store. “He’s over there.”

“Lenny!” Fanboy’s voice could be heard yelling back. “I said don’t rat me out!”

Lenny glared at the teen. “And I said don’t drink away at all the Frosty  Freezy Freeze, and yet there you go!”

Chum  Chum groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. “Sorry Lenny, I’ll pay for him. He’s...going through a rough time.”

In the corner of the room, there was a loud and  condescending laugh. Everyone’s eyes turned to Boog who kept his back to the small group as he played away on his Chimp Chomp machine. “Haha, what happened this time? Fanboy didn’t get a toy out of his cereal box today? Hahaha!”

Fanboy shot his old bully a dirty look before taking another swig out of his cup. 

“Kyle’s moving back to Milkweed,” Chum  Chum answered. 

Boog and Lenny went quiet at that, and the former bully actually turned away from his game. The two Frosty Mart employees looked to each other before back at the purple and green-clad teen who took another sad gulp of his sugary drink. 

“Aw geez, I’m...actually sorry to hear that Fan-” Lenny didn’t get to finish as Fanboy began to march around the store. 

“I’m fine! Why does everyone think I have a problem! Kyle is my friend and he is going to move away back to the school he always wanted to be at! I am happy for him! I’m happy! Nothing is wrong! Nothing at all! I’m happy! Happy, happy, happy!” He finished him mini-rant by leaning against the counter by Lenny and crossing his arms annoyed. 

The other three watched awkwardly before Chum  Chum went up to his friend. “Fan...it’s okay to be sad. I’m sad too. I know how much Kyle means to you.”

“We all do actually,” Lenny pointed out. 

Fanboy groaned and turned away from everyone. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It doesn’t matter how sad or angry I am. Because I know how much this means to Kyle. This is what he wanted since he moved here. Why should it matter what I may or may not want!?”

Chum  Chum leaned against his friend. “Because it’s Kyle.”

“Yeah,” Boog jumped in. “And you’ve had an obvious crush on him since you met the dweeb.”

“Kyle’s not a dweeb!” Fanboy instantly defended before he fully realized what his former bully said. He blushed brightly and stepped away. “And I do  _ not _ have a crush on him!”

“I’d beg to differ,” Lenny added. 

Fanboy glared at the two. “Well, I don’t! And that also doesn’t matter because...” the anger faded from the young teen and his heart sank. “It’s not like Kyle would ever feel the same.”

Chum  Chum patted at Fanboy’s back in an attempt to calm him down. But still, by the Chimp Chomp machine,  Boog rolled his eyes at that and stomped over. 

“Hey!” he snapped at the younger duo. He ignored Lenny trying to stop him before bopping the two on the heads. 

“Ow! I thought you quit doing that!” Fanboy yelled back. 

“Not when you are being stupid, even by my standards,” Boog explained. “ So, your crush is moving away and you’re just  gonna let that slide?”

“I told you, I-” Fanboy froze when Boog threatened to bop him again. 

“I  ain’t done yet!” He crossed his arms and kept his glare upon the teen. “Look, if I was in your shoes, I wouldn’t just waste the little time I have by sulking in my own  self-pity . You like the guy, right?  So, man up and tell him before it’s too late! Cause even if he does move away forever, it’s not like you can’t just admit how  ya feel and get that weight off your shoulders!”

Fanboy stared up in awe at the former bully. “But...but I-”

“What? Afraid he’ll reject  ya . Well tough. That’s  gonna happen no matter what. When Lenny and I got together, you think I wasn’t afraid he was  gonna reject me?  Of course, I was. But at least I was a man and said it to him instead of pretending I didn’t care and let him slip away!”

Lenny blushed a bit at hearing that. “Aw, Boog, that’s-”

“Shut it Lenny! This  ain’t about you!” Boog pushed his boyfriend away before getting right in Fanboy’s face. “Don’t just pretend like you always do! Go to that dweeb and tell him! If he rejects you then so be it! You’re still young! You can move on and find someone else. But if he does feel the same then you and him can figure things out together! Write letters while he’s away. Call him. Visit him. Whatever! But don’t just act like a little baby and drink away your sorrows! You’re a man now, so be one!”

Fanboy trembled a bit before a real smile finally graced his face since he found out about Kyle’s news. He didn’t waste his time as he hugged Boog tightly. “Aw, Boog. That’s probably the nicest you ever been to me!”

Boog glared darkly at him before bopping him on the head for good measure. Once he was  released, he stubbornly went back to his game. “Whatever. Don’t say I didn’t do anything for ya!”

Chum  Chum chuckled. “Wow...surprising advice from Boog of all people...”

“Hey shut it! I can bop you too!”

Chum  Chum rolled his eyes before looking at Fanboy. “Well? You ready to face Kyle again?”

Fanboy felt his distress return at the thought of facing the wizard once more. “I...”

His friend noticed and placed a hand on his back again. “You know...you have a week. We can plan out anything you want to say to Kyle tonight when we’re back home and you can tell him when you’re ready.”

Fanboy didn’t say anything but did nod in agreement. 

“For today though, we should really just go back and hang out as a group. We can all talk about other things, get our minds off what’s going on, and just relax for now. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“I guess.”

“Okay,” Chum  Chum grabbed his friend’s hand, and together the two quietly left the store. 

Lenny watched, a sad smile on his face as he looked at the still crestfallen Fanboy. When it was just him and his boyfriend, he gave the dirty blonde man a teasing look. “That was  surprisingly nice of you, Boog. I think you’re starting to care about those two.”

“Shut it. Just didn’t want to hear Fanboy whine for the rest of the day here and drink all the frosty freezy freeze.” Boog kept his face away to hide his  embarrassed red face from the other. 

Lenny just chuckled and went back to the magazine he was reading before Fanboy entered the store. "Well still. I think that was very sweet of you to do. Not every day I see this side of you." He grinned wider when Boog grumbled to himself, clearly still embarrassed. The store went as quiet as it could after that, with Boog spending his time at his game as usual and Lenny quietly reading away while he waited for more customers.  That is until realization dawned on him. “Ah! Those idiots didn’t pay for all the  freezy freeze Fanboy drank!”


End file.
